


The Cat's Sick Day

by chibi_lemon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_lemon/pseuds/chibi_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien already felt lousy. His head was pounding and the photographer was barking orders at him. But when a concerned Marinette shows up and an Akuma attacks, everything spirals out of control. All Adrien wants to do is hide under a rock and sleep. </p>
<p>Chat Noir has his responsibilities, but Marinette taking care of him is all too tempting. What's a cat to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat's Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little fluff piece for some Marinette/Adrien cuteness that I couldn't get out of my head. Please enjoy the saccharine laced cuteness and miserable, sulking Adrien fic.

_Pose for the camera. Smile. Look happy. I just want to go home; everything hurts. Pretend you want to be here, Adrien. Are we done yet? Oh... oh no my head is swimming. Not good._

 “I need to take five,” I stammered out, pressing the back of my hand against my eyes to try and stave off the dizziness. My voice sounded distant even to my own ears but I hoped I didn't sound as bad as I felt.  
  
“Fine. Why don't we finish this tomorrow? It's going to be tight but you're off your mark today,” the photographer huffed and started putting his camera away while I stumbled backwards to sit on the edge of the large marble fountain we were shooting against. I don't normally hate my job. It has it's perks and I normally had more patience for this sort of overbearing photographer, but right then the guys attitude was hitting all the wrong buttons. I would have loved nothing more than to tell him off, but that wasn't a confrontation I had the energy for, or needed the reputation for.

 He hardly waited for my answer before walking off with his little lost dog of an assistant trailing behind him pitifully. From the sounds of it the assistant was barely able to collect the camera equipment properly. I didn't care though. I felt like death warmed over and getting rid of the photography crew was a blessing. I should have canceled the whole mess from the start. Maybe I could have suffered through it if I hadn't forced myself to school that morning as well, but there was just no appeal to being home alone and sick. The last thing I wanted to do was give myself the opportunity to feel sorry for myself.

 “This isn't like you, Adrien. Do you feel that bad?” Plagg's voice chimed from my side, carefully poking his head out of my bag to keep from being seen. He actually sounded concerned, which meant that I must have looked as bad as I felt.

 “Aw, you do care,” I laughed to take the edge off of his concern but it turned into a coughing fit a little too easily. I groaned and crossed my arms over my knee's, laying my head down on them. I needed things to stop spinning.

  _The mighty Chat Noir, done in by a flu. If Ladybug saw me now what would she think?_

 “A-Adrien? Um... that is.. ah...i-is anything wrong?”

  _Oh, that voice sounds familiar._

 “A-Adrien?” the voice was a little louder and much more concerned. I looked up slowly to see Marinette meeting me at eye level. She gasped and fell backwards when our eyes met, wincing at the ungraceful fall before laughing nervously and dusting herself in a hurry. I watched her with maybe half of the interest I normally would as she gathered herself together. The concern on her face kept growing with my lack of reaction and she slowly inched closer. She said my name again clearly and her hand hovered up a few times before settling against my forehead. I closed my eyes at the gentle touch instinctively, barely resisting leaning into it. That felt nicer than I thought it would and I was just realizing how hot I was.

“Everything's fine,” I finally said but it was too late for that. She'd moved her hand away and I subconciously continued to try to lean into it. Her usual fluttery nature was quickly turning serious and her lower lip settled into a frown.

“Adrien, you're burning up!” she said and sat next to me while rustling through her bag at the same time. All I could do was bury my face in my hands and mumble some form of acknowledgement to her statement. I couldn't manage the usual polite, well mannered responses everyone expected from me. Was it possible to just curl into a tiny ball and disappear into nothingness right now, because that was all that I wanted to do.

I felt something icy cold press against the back of my hand suddenly and I peeked out from between my fingers to see the bottle of water Marinette was holding out for me with a soft smile. I was so sore and tired and dizzy, really all I wanted to do was ask if I could lay down on her lap or lean on her shoulder for a few moments. If I had been Chat Noir I would have been confidant enough to not even ask, but Adrien Agreste would never do that. That was a luxury reserved for Chat Noir; getting to be myself and maybe a little childish once in a while.

“I've never seen you so miserable. Were you working like this?” she asked as I thanked her for the drink and took a few sips. She really was a sweet girl. I was taking too long to respond again judging by the growing concern on her face as she worried her lower lip between her teeth and tilted her head. Was I flushed? Were my eyes that glassy? What was Marinette seeing in my dazed state right now?

_Come on, Adrien. Pull yourself together._

“It was just a short shoot,” I managed to get out before another dry coughing fit. I covered my mouth and turned my face away quickly, pleasantly surprised when Marinette's hand was hesitantly but carefully rubbing my back until I could catch my breath again. “Sorry.”

“D-don't be. You should be resting. Um...I-is anyone coming to pick you up? C-can I... uh...help you home?” she asked, a light blush coloring her cheeks rather cutely while her hands folded and unfolded the strap of her bag at a rapid pace.

_Cute? Did I really just think that? Well, I guess she is pretty cute._

She was still watching me expectantly so I smiled, not wanting to worry her anymore. This wasn't her problem to deal with and I knew she'd probably stay with me the whole night if I even hinted at wanting some company.

“I'll be alright. I'll call the driver and be home soon. You don't have to wait with me,” I saw a quick glimpse of hurt pass through Marinette's face and wondered if I had said something wrong. It was possible. I wasn't thinking straight. I thought it was better to not guilt her into staying with me.

“I'll wait until your ride comes,” she said quickly, bouncing right back to her usual perky self and looking down at her bag again as she fiddled with it more fervently, now rolling the strap between her fingers. I shrugged, not minding the company in all honesty but I really just wanted to sleep.

_Maybe if I ask she'll let me rest on her after all. Would that be too weird? I guess we're not that close. She'd take it the wrong way. Ugh. If I could just rest for a few minutes..._

I leaned down to reach into my bag for my phone but I only made it halfway before the sounds of screaming echoed towards us and I snapped out of my slump quickly. Not now. There couldn't be an Akuma attack now! I was in no condition to fight, let alone get Marinette to safety before doing it.

“Adrien! Watch out!” She shouted and suddenly I was being shoved aside, Marinette's body wrapped around mine protectively. She was going to get hurt protecting me like that! I could hear the loud cracking of something happening behind us but my vision was too blurry from the sudden jolt to make things out.

“Is the happy couple ready for their portrait session?” a high-pitched and irritating voice called out and I heard Marinette gasp as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away. That should have been my job. What was I doing?

“Run!” she cried out and pulled me along. How was it possible that my entire body felt even more leaden than before? Marinette was practically dragging my corpse behind her at this rate! If she was injured because of me I'd never forgive myself.  
  
“Marinette, go! I'll be fine. Just go and get help,” I offered as she pulled us behind a tree and peaked around it to judge where the monster was. I didn't think she even realized that she'd pinned me against it with her arms on either side of me. I vaguely realized that my bag, and more importantly Plagg, were no where near me anymore and abandoned by the fountain.

“I won't just leave you like this. Besides, Chat Noir and Ladybug will be here soon, I'm sure,” she smiled awkwardly and looked up to the rooftops non-too convincingly. If only she knewAll I could do was cling to the tree to keep my shaking legs underneath me. Ladybug was our only chance right now if I couldn't transform with Plagg.

“Don't run from Snapshot! I'll preserve all those happy memories forever!” the villain cackled and threw what I realized were giant polaroids towards us. Marinette pulled us away again, and further from Plaqq, just in time for the weapon to hit the tree and vanish it into a card in a giant burst of blue lightening.

“Marinette... stop... my bag,” I panted out.

Weak or not I needed to transform and keep her out of trouble until Ladybug showed up, but she kept pulling me along. I'd never seen her so commanding. The sheer concentration on her face, the way she kept a perfect eye on where the enemy was at all times and dodged his attacks was unlike her. The way she was managing to keep me close enough to protect me from stray shots was almost like she'd done this before.

“We'll go back for it when the monster's gone. Don't worry,” she said and pulled us into an ally. The world was spinning violently around me and I slid down the wall helplessly with a hand holding my head. I couldn't even force my legs to hold me up another minute.

_Ladybug, don't be late today. I really need your help. Marinette needs your help._

“Adrien, can you hear me?” I heard Marinette call but it was so faint against the blood rushing in my ears. My vision was already blacking out around the edges and my head felt so heavy. I could barely breath.

_No, no, no, no. Not now. I need to... I need to save Marinette...I need to fight... I..._

It was no use. The world was turning into nothing but darkness and quiet and I couldn't stop it. I was too weak to even lift my head and felt the wall sliding against my back. Marinette must have been so worried. I was entirely useless, and for all I knew we were both about to end up trapped in a photo. She was one blurry mass in front of my eyes, quickly blotting out more and more around the edges of my vision and I closed my eyes against the sickening vertigo of it all. Here voice was so faint in the darkness calling to me my name, softer and softer.

“Tikki! … Ladybug!...”

_Ladybug is here? Good. Now...I just need to... to..._

 

Everything fell into oblivion.

 

_Too hot. What's that? There's something cold. It feels nice. What's going on? What happened?_

“Are you awake now? I was so worried. There doesn't seem to be anyone home and... you're fever's so high. I didn't know what to do.” Marinette's slightly frantic voice spoke up quietly, as if she knew my brain was trying to beat itself out of my skull.

“Home?” I asked as I squinted my eyes open and let the piercing light of the setting sun send a fresh bolt of pain right behind my eyes and yank me back to reality.

I was in bed. My bed. And Marinette was hovering over me with a wet washcloth crushed in her hands with wide and panicked eyes. Why was she so scared?

“What happened to the Akuma?” I asked and tried to sit up but Marinette gently pushed me down. The fog in my brain had become a heavy swamp and I could barely move my limbs. Marinette looked uneasy about my question and glanced out the window pensively, wringing the washcloth again.

“Ladybug fought it but I think it got away. You passed out... Did you see anything?” she asked, and there was something in her voice but I couldn't be bothered to figure out what as I shook my head 'no' and she sighed loudly, pressing her hand against her chest and leaning against my desk chair, “Good.”

“What?” I asked and she flailed quickly, shaking her head.

“Nothing! Nothing! Um...You should really take some medicine. I...uh...I searched around. I hope you don't mind. I got you some toast. Try to eat a little so you can take the medicine. I didn't know if you'd have any appetite or not. I can make something else if you're hungry though!” she coaxed and moved to help me sit up against the pillows this time after a moments hesitation.

“Where's my bag?” I asked, and Marinette looked a little surprised at my concern over it and nodded to the end of my bed. It probably did sound silly for me to keep going on about my bag while we were about to get killed by a monster.

“Right there. I went back and got it before carrying you home.”

_How did she manage to carry me that whole way?_

The toast, or any food at the moment for that matter, looked horribly unappealing but I took a piece and nibbled at the corner obediently. At least Plagg was close. I would have been in trouble if I needed to make my way back to the park just to pick him up. It wasn't like he would have come to find me. Probably would have just slipped into a cheese shop somewhere and gorged himself.

“Did it look like Ladybug was struggling?” I pressed on and Marinette shook her head. It seemed like talking about Ladybug was making her uneasy because she flinched and backtracked each time I said the name.

“Of course not. It's Ladybug after all! What can't she handle?” she laughed oddly as she filled a glass of water from a pitcher, panicking when she spilled some and nearly knocked the glass and pill bottle over in her haste to clean it up. She was more out of sorts than normal right now. Still shaken up from the Akuma attack no doubt, it was understandable. I should have been able to protect her, and I was still kicking myself for that. Of all times for my body to completely betray me, it had to choose right when I needed it the most. But right now I needed her to leave so I could transform and track down Ladybug. I knew that I wouldn't be much help right now, but if she needed me I would be there.

Marinette handed me a couple of pills and I took them without question. If I complied she would probably be able to leave sooner. When she brushed at my bangs and pressed the cool washcloth back against my forehead after I laid back down though I couldn't help but want to milk this just a little longer. She was taking care of me so tenderly even though she must have been frightened. This was new to me but I didn't mind it at all.

I closed my eyes and relished in the soft touches. All unsure, like she was almost afraid to touch me but so warm and comforting. I could have sworn I smelled something a little sweet, too – vanilla, probably from the bakery her parents ran. With all of the soothing touches I could feel myself relaxing more and more; if my heart didn't already belong to Ladybug I may have fallen for Marinette right at that moment. I opened my eyes again and stared up at her hovering over me, the ceiling light casting a fuzzy glow around her and I couldn't help but notice a similarity in the silhouette hovering above me.

_I think I might be more delirious than I thought._

“Will anyone be home tonight?” she asked suddenly and nibbled her lip adorably. My heart actually deflated just a little bit at the thought that this was probably the moment when she would slip out. Of course I needed her to leave, but it didn't mean I really wanted her to. By now Ladybug had probably finished off the Akuma and I was trying to rush Marinette out for no reason. A part of me was thinking that Ladybug would be alright, and maybe I could keep Marinette here with me a little longer.

“Yeah. My dad should be home soon. You should get home. It's late,” I said with my perfect model smile though it didn't wipe away the soft frown from her face. I noticed her glance at the clock again, her fingers twitching nervously over the clasp of her bag. Was I keeping her from something?

“I do need to go... you're dad will really be home soon?” she checked and I nodded. I know she didn't mean anything by it, but just by the way she hugged her arms across her chest and scrunched up her nose uncertainly at the mention of my father stuck a knife right in my gut. It didn't seem to be any secret what a flake he could be. Even to her. She did look hesitant to leave me alone and that managed to up my spirits slightly, knowing that if I had asked she would have stayed. Because she was Marinette. One of the nicest girls I'd met at school, if not the nicest. At any rate it looked like my moment of pampering had come to an end. I wouldn't selfishly keep her from whatever she needed to do, even if I wanted to. The longer this took the more anxious she seemed to be getting, and she kept glancing quickly at the clock on my table, obviously trying to do so without letting me notice.

“Then... then I guess I'll let you sleep,” she stammered before looking around and scribbling something on a piece of paper, her face bright red. “I-I don't know if you have my number already. But... well, I-I mean if you need anything I can come right over. Promise!” she squeaked and shoved the note under my nose with both hands, eyes squeezed shut like she was afraid I wouldn't take it. I couldn't help but chuckle quietly under my breath and took the paper gratefully.

“Thank you. I didn't mean to put you out like this,” I said and she shook her head, jittering between my bed and the door.

“You didn't! Not at all,” She reached for the door handle and smiled over her shoulder. “Feel better soon, Adrien. I'll... I'll come check on you tomorrow.”

I waved and waited a good ten minutes before shoving my legs over the side of my bed. Partly to make sure she was safely out of the mansion and partly because I wasn't sure I could separate myself from the comfort of my bed. My head was still swimming but hopefully the medicine would kick in soon. Plagg popped out of my bag and landed on my shoulder with a great, exaggerated sigh.

“Finally! I thought she'd never leave!” he groaned and stared up at me, floating up in front of my eyes when I stood up.

“That's not nice. She went out of her way to help me when I should have been protecting her. But it doesn't matter now. I need to help Ladybug.”

“You can't be serious. Look at you! You're like a baby deer! A kitten! It's been so long she's probably won the fight and gone home by now!”

I glared at Plagg, raising my hand with the Miraculous up, my expression hardening in determination. “It doesn't matter. If she's fighting I'll be right by her side,” I huffed and straightened up. Plagg seemed genuinely concerned, but it didn't matter once he was summoned into the ring and Chat Noir was bounding across the rooftops in search of the elusive Ladybug and Snapshot. After a few minutes of pointless searching for any sign of activity I pulled out my baton and tried calling Ladybug. Surprisingly she picked up, looking to be on the move herself.

“Chat Noir! Have you found the Akuma yet?” she asked, looking flustered. She was in a hurry... so she wasn't fighting? Was she still trying to track down Snapshot?

“I'm sorry, My Lady. I was indisposed. You haven't found it yet?” I asked, looking around again over the rooftops to see if she was fluttering near-by. “Where are you?”

She hummed softly and looked away from the camera, rubbing her neck, “Well.. about that. I was... tied up earlier. I'd hoped you were on the case,” she admitted sheepishly and I had to stop my rooftop leaping to stare at her.

“I thought you'd chased him away earlier?”

“How did you know that?” she frowned and I squeezed my lips together. She didn't need to know that civilian Chat Noir had been in the general area of her fight earlier. Two could play at this whole 'secret identity' game. Luckily she spotted the Akuma and forgot the subject entirely. “Eiffel Tower! Meet me there. It looks like he's turned nearly everyone into a picture by now!”

 

I made my way as quickly as I could but the travel alone had taken it's toll on me. By the time I found the two hopping around halfway up the tall structure, a littering of photo's on the barren ground surrounding it, I was ready to fall over. I had to cling to the closest tree to catch my breath and keep myself upright. I was starting to really like trees. Very supportive these trees were. Very supportive indeed.

_I'm delirious. Oh well, nothing to do about it. I need to push through. Don't think about it, Adrien. Just fight._

I scaled up the tower, bounding up each wrung to the platform they were fighting on just as Ladybug was knocked back. “Room for a third to join this party?” I called out as I threw my baton at the photo attack flying towards her and watched it erupt into a burst of blue lightening like the tree had earlier and flutter uselessly to the ground, trapped inside the picture.

_Perfect. Weak and weaponless!_ I thought as I landed next to Ladybug. I tried my best to not look as horrible as I felt. I widened my stance, hoping it would keep me more solidly on my feet and not collapsing face first into a steel beam.

“There's always room for a third,” she said cheerily as she got back up. “Watch out for those photos. They trap anything they touch! We need to get that camera.” She pointed to the large item dangling around the Akuma's neck and leapt off for another attack.

I followed behind her, literally, as best as I could. Maybe Ladybug would have been better off without me here after all. We were leaping and flipping off of every beam as fast as we could just to keep away from the photo's that vanished each beam it touched in bolts of lightening. If we didn't do something quickly the Eiffel Tower would collapse!

Another polaroid came flying at me and I just barely managed to dodge it, but in doing so lost my footing and found myself plummeting down. Fast. Too fast! The ground was spiraling towards me at a sickening speed.

_Not good! I think I'm going to test that nine lives theory!_

“Chat Noir!” I could hear my savior call as I was grabbed and swung down to the ground safely, tucking and rolling instinctively. Now my head was really spinning. “Be careful! Of all people to miss that landing...” She trailed off uncharacteristically of her, one arm protectively draped around my back.

“I find myself apologizing again tonight it seems,” I tried to play it off but that sickening swirling was making it hard to breath again and I was afraid it was audible how out of breath I was already. She grabbed me again and pulled me out of the way as another barrage of attacks came flying at us. This was not a good day for me. All I could do was be led by the hand like a child; first by Marinette and now by Ladybug! We hid behind a bench for protection and a swift hand cupped my cheek.

“My Lady, is this really the time?” I asked, practically collapsed against the back of the bench in a mass of rubber limbs. I'm sure the line was even less convincing out loud than it was in my head. And it wasn't very convincing in my head.

“You're burning up!” she exclaimed and I winced, trying to catch my breath. I could feel the sweat slicking up the inside of my costume and dripping down my face. I must have looked like a complete mess. “Why didn't you say anything?” she asked and I wasn't entirely sure if she was more angry or concerned at the moment. “Never mind,” she gasped and pulled me away again as the bench disappeared.

“Do you think so little of me as to have a conversation! Always looking down on me! I'm more capable than you think!” Snapshot cried and all we could do was dodge the attacks, fleeing further into the city to find more coverage. And all I could do was let Ladybug lead me by the wrist again.

“I'll take care of this. You get away from here before you collapse,” Ladybug ordered as we neared a group of houses.

“What about you?” I panted and she stopped long enough to look at me pointedly. Or I think it was pointedly. There were three fuzzy faces of hers floating before my eyes.

“Do you trust me?” she asked suddenly and I stiffened. Of course I trusted her. With my life if needed. I nodded to her and she sighed softly, grabbing my arms.

“I can handle this. Now go hide!” she ordered again and shoved my back gently before activating her Lucky Charm. I didn't stop to question her anymore and leapt up to the tall chimney stacks, hiding behind them and slumping down against the cold, rough stone.

“So much for being useful,” I groaned to myself, floating in and out of consciousness as I tried to get some air into my burning lungs. I kept telling myself to just not pass out. I wasn't sure how long it was before Ladybug had slipped back to my side and pressed her hand against my forehead. There was that same helpless look Marinette had worn this afternoon.

“How are you holding up?” she asked softly and stroked my bangs. I really did want to answer her with my usual quips but I couldn't find the energy or brain power.

“Been better,” I admitted and tried to force myself up only to fall right back down to my knees and into Ladybug's arms. “Been a lot better,” I corrected myself pathetically, resting my forehead on her shoulder, my hands limply at her waist just to keep myself from toppling over. To my surprise, instad of pushing me off and leaning me against the wall again, she just held me closer and rubbed my back.

_She smells like vanilla, too._

“You should have said you were sick. I would have told you not to come.” There was the concern and caring I knew she would show. In hindsight this had been a stupid, selfish and conceited move. Of course she could handle things on her own, I just wanted to be there. I wanted to see her.

“I thought I might be able to push through it,” I admitted and reluctantly sat back against the brick chimney again. She'd used her Lucky Charm so she would probably have to leave soon. “I just need to rest for a few minutes. Then I'll get home.”  
  
I hadn't been expecting it but Ladybug moved to sit next to me and gently pulled me down to rest my head on her lap. Her gentle fingers stroked through my hair again and if I was anymore cat-like I would have purred. I did wiggle down more comfortably and closed my eyes.  
  
“Then get some rest,” she said softly, her fingers never stopping their slow caress in my hair, “I have a little time before my transformation wears off. I can stay with you until then.”

“You're making my dreams come true right now, My Lady,” I managed to croak out, letting myself enjoy this rare moment of tenderness while she giggled.

“If you don't rest I'll leave right now,” she teased and I could hear the smile in her voice. I knew she wouldn't leave until she needed to. I stayed like that happily for a few minutes, soaking up the affection and the chance to rest my spinning head.

I was able to stay in that perfect bliss for a while with Ladybugs fingers gently twisting then straightening strands of my hair. It would never be long enough though as her Miraculous started beeping warningly before too long and I sat up obediently. She seemed guilty as she stood up, just like Marinette had earlier, unsure if she could really leave and offered me a hand to my unsteady feet.

_Why am I comparing these two tonight so much? They're nothing alike. Ladybug is so confident and Marinette is so... not? Eloquently thought, Adrien. I think the deliriousness is back._

“Are you sure you'll get home alright? I could come back in a few minutes if you can wait,” she offered, backing up slowly when her Miraculous beeped warningly again. She would only have a few minutes left. I shook my head.

“I'll get home fine. Thank you for the cat nap. It really did help.”

Ladybug smiled sadly at me, the helpless look on her face a perfect example of how kind and caring she was. She stepped forward again and kissed my cheek briefly. My heart just about cartwheeled out of my chest! Was she trying to make me pass out? My eyes widened and I cupped my cheek where she'd kissed me.

“Feel better, kitty-cat. I need my partner in full health,” she smiled back before swinging off the building and deeper into the city. I could only watch her silhouette disappear into the darkness, standing in stunned silence until I was able to move my feet and run home myself.

 

I collapsed face first into my pillow, not even bothering to change into my nightclothes. With my transformation off all of the vigor and adrenaline from Ladybug's kiss and the fight had worn off. It was a miracle I hadn't fallen asleep in the very instant my face hit the pillow. I knew I wasn't going to move another inch more than that as my body was now magnetized to my bed.

“I hope you're happy. You nearly got yourself killed out there tonight,” Plagg chirped from my side and I shrugged, wanting my head to stop pounding.

“I got to use her lap as a pillow. And she even pet my hair and gave me a kiss. It's worth the near death experience,” I yawned with my face still buried in the pillow. I felt the blanket I'd neglected to use get pulled up over my waist and the light behind my eyelids faded from muted peach to black as the lights were turned off. “Thanks, Plagg.”

“Just get better soon,” Adrien,” he said quietly and settled down in his usual spot by my pillow as I fell asleep.

 

***

I woke up to the shrill chiming of my phone alarm the next morning and moaned while I buried my head under my pillow and fumbled around for the horrendous noise maker blindly. A few tries and I managed to slide it off, but the ringing was still echoing loud in my ears and my head was aching so badly I could feel the pulsing at my temples with every heartbeat. Everything was worse than yesterday. Going out as Chat Noir the night before had been a horrible mistake.

I rolled around slowly and carefully, keeping my head under the pillow to block out the sun light and trying not to move more than I needed to. I'd kicked the light blanket off sometime in the middle of the night but my clothes were still sticking to me from sweat, yet the AC was making me shiver.

“Not feeling any better?” the little black cat at my side asked quietly and I shook my head at him. I wiggled but my jeans and balled up t-shirt were sticking to me at seemingly impossible to untangle angles so I made myself sit up on the side of my bed long enough to kick them off, eyes still closed against the light. It was a much longer and more painful process than I would have liked it to have been.

_I'm a mess. I can barely move…_

“Just don't do anything today. Stay in bed. I'll bring you all the cheese you want!” Plagg chirped and I shook my head before I felt a tank top and shorts land in my lap and dared to open my eyes enough to see them.

“No cheese. Please. I can't take that,” I rasped out and winced at the needles in my throat. I noticed the glass Marinette had poured for me still on my desk and finished it off in a few large gulps before pulling the new clothes on and curling back up in bed with a few pitiful coughs and a whine.

_This sucks. Why isn't anyone home? Doesn't matter. They wouldn't take care of me anyway. See? I knew I'd feel sorry for myself if I stayed home alone._

There was a little paw on my cheek and I opened my eyes back up to Plagg pushing my phone towards me.

“You can't take care of yourself like this. Marinette said she would come over, didn't she?”

I looked at my phone, wondering if it would really be alright to call her back. It was Saturday, she didn't need to spend her whole day taking care of my pathetic self. I shook my head and pushed my phone away.

“It's too early. I'll call later if I need to,” I mumbled and closed my eyes again. Plagg didn't sound happy about it but I was asleep again before he could tell me to do anything else.

_Something smells nice._

I cracked my eyes open again and saw a blurry figure quietly padding around next to my bed and putting something on the desk. Who would be here? Was I dreaming?

“Oh... Adrien...Sorry... hope I didn't wake you up...Sorry,” she whispered and I blinked again, letting things come more into focus.

“Marinette?” I asked, my voice still hideous and I winced again at the sound of it and tried to swallow the pins and needles down but it only made my eyes water. She frowned and moved over to fix my blankets. When had those been pulled up? How long had she been here already? Why was she here?

“Don't try to talk if it hurts. I guess that's why you texted me,” she said softly and I just glanced around for my phone. Plagg. He must have dialed her up. When did he get my phone code? Sneaky feline. “I made you some oatmeal. Um... I hope you don't mind I borrowed your kitchen again,” she laughed nervously and shifted some things around on the tray she'd put down. She paused and shifted back and forth on the balls of her feet, arms hugged tight across her chest and eyes focused on the desk.

“No one came home to look after you, did they?” she asked quietly and I shrugged.

“I'm used to it,” I answered back just as quietly, rolling myself up more in the blankets, tugging them up over my chin and trying not to look so sad. An odd mix of pity and anger crossed her face briefly, still not daring to look at me.

“You shouldn't need to be used to it,” she spoke while taking the lid off the sweet smelling bowl on the tray. I shrugged again, knowing how awkward this conversation must have been for her. 

“Actually, this time he's out of town...” I admitted, finally getting her to look at me and I wanted to shrink under my bed at the hurt on her face at my confession. It was like I'd personally insulted her.

“Why didn't you tell me yesterday? You said someone would be home! I never would have left... well I had to leave...” she paused and stammered, one hand clenched across her heart as she looked down at the floor, thinking about something that I couldn't guess at before she looked up at me again, “But I would have come back right when I was done. I promised I would come if you needed me, didn't I?” she smiled softly, face reddening as the steam of her emotions seemed to run out and she started to revert back to the shuffling, stuttering Marinette I was familiar with.

I was touched to say the least. I hadn't expected such a passionate concern and now I sort of did wish I'd called her back that night. But even if I'd thought to I don't think I could have gathered up the energy to call her before falling asleep.

“Sorry... about not telling you my dad was out of town,” I forced myself to croak out. I sounded like I'd just swallowed a handful of gravel. “I just didn't want you to worry about me, that's all.” She sighed and shook her head, picking up the tray again and holding it next to me.

“I-it's alright. Do you think you can handle something to eat? I picked up some better flu medicine on my way over but you can't take it on an empty stomach.”

I pushed myself up shakily and smiled at the gentle hands gripping my arms to steady me. She was much more confident than the other day. Maybe she was just that much more worried. I felt awful but it was nice not to be alone.

“Thanks,” I whispered and she smiled back weakly, helping me lean against the pillows and letting me get my whits back about me before she put the tray on my lap. I'd stared at the spoon helplessly for a minute, glaring at it and willing my arms to move. I'd I could force myself to leap over rooftops last night I was certainly not going to lose my nerve now against a spoon! I managed to eat a little less than half of it but Marinette seemed pleased all the same. It had been surprisingly delicious; slightly sweetened with brown sugar and honey and warm enough to thankfully sooth my sore throat some. She traded the tray with me for some medicine and a glass of water, putting the lid back on the half-eaten oatmeal to keep it warm in-case I wanted more later.

“Oh!” she jumped and clasped her hands together behind her waist, blushing again swinging slightly, “Um... actually... I made you a... well a little get well gift last night. They might be too sweet for you right now though,” she mumbled and turned to rummage through her bag. I swallowed the pills she'd handed me and gulped down the entire glass of water greedily while watching her out of the corner of my eye.

_She really was planning to come back to see me today, wasn't she? She wasn't just saying that_.

I smiled warmly at the thought. I was a little too used to empty promises it seemed, I should have known better from my friends though. I blinked at the little carefully wrapped bag of cookies she was handing me. In the clear bag tied with blue ribbon and a little tag that said 'feel better soon' there were jam filled, star-shaped cookies and round shortbread ones that she'd carefully iced to look like ladybugs. I knew she could draw, but I didn't know she could bake.

“Thank you. They look amazing. Why ladybugs?” I asked curiously and she giggled softly, shrugging her shoulders as she sat on the edge of my bed.

“Well, they're supposed to be lucky. And after seeing how beat up you looked yesterday I thought a little luck wouldn't hurt,” she beamed at me, obviously proud that I was impressed. She wouldn't know the double meaning ladybugs had for me, of course. It made them even sweeter. I opened the bag to try one, feeling like it'd be a waste not to have at least one. Marinette looked nervous but the taste was perfect. The icing wasn't too sweet and the cookie was buttery and not too crumbly.

“I guess you're taking over the family bakery in the future? They taste as good as the look!” I hummed, examining the cookies design more, visibly impressed by the even piping work. She looked over the moon happy at my approval, an adorable little grin on her face as she swung her feet on me bed. This was a nice change from the frantic Marinette I was used to. I didn't know why she was always so nervous around me, but I was starting to wish I could get her to loosen up a little more now.

“Well, I'd rather be in fashion. But I do like baking. It's in my blood I guess. I practically grew up in the kitchen with my dad,” she said and I could tell by her soft smile it must have been a fond memory. I almost wondered more where she picked up her love for fashion after having been around baking her whole life. Maybe her mother? I guessed not everyone felt the need to follow in their parents footsteps though... or weren't _expected_ to, anyway.

“I'm glad you like them. I was worried you wouldn't like cookies,” she sighed and I chuckled slightly as I popped the last half of the cookie into my mouth and put the bag on the tray.

“Who doesn't like cookies?” I grinned and she laughed again. This might have been the smoothest conversation we'd ever had together. The more I thought about it, normally we were always in a group. We never really spent time together just the two of us. Maybe that was what caused the slightly anxious air around us normally? But right now there was something so calming about her presence.

Suddenly my phone rang, breaking the atmosphere as we both just about jumped off the bed. I looked at the caller ID and groaned, wanting to slink down into the bed and just hide. It was the photographer from yesterday. I'd forgotten all about the second half of the shoot today. Maybe if I didn't answer he'd give up? I let the call go to voicemail and scrunched up my nose when it only rang again.

_Not now. I don't want to deal with this now. Where's my manager when I need her? Heh, she'd probably drag me out of bed anyway._

“Who is it? Is it bad?” Marinette asked curiously and I rubbed my eyes tiredly, falling down into my covers more like it would hide me from the realities of the day and ignored the hollering phone childishly, answering her from under the covers. Maybe I was being a little too close to myself, but I didn't care. Chat Noir wasn't all an act after all.

“I had a photoshoot today,” I grumbled from under the covers, “To finish the one you saw yesterday.”  
  
“Another one? Well... obviously you're too sick to go. You need to cancel,” she said and we both stared at the phone when it rang a third time. I wasn't sure if she could sense my dread but she looked just as unsure as I was, staring at the phone like it would suddenly morph into some deadly insect.

_Great. He's probably mad. He won't listen to me even if I tell him I'm dying._

“Hello?” I answered hesitantly and held the phone away from my ear at the shrill voice yelling at me about how unprofessional I was and demanding I show up in the next five minutes or he would never work with me again. I really didn't know what to do at this point. I couldn't get a word in edgewise from how much this guy seemed to like the sound of his own voice barking orders and repeating himself. My headache had only just started to ease away before this too.

“Yes, yes. I'm sorry. I'll be there in an hour,” I moaned and pushed the covers off. So much for my day off.

“You can't be serious! Adrien, you're too sick!” Marinette gasped and caught me when my legs gave right out the second I stood up. My vision was swimming again from the head-rush and I was suddenly regretting eating as much as I had while Marinette helped lower me back to the edge of the bed. The photographer was still yelling even though no one was listening to him, the phone dropped in the sheets. I just leaned against Marinette's shoulder, her arms embracing me gently.

_So familiar._

“I don't have much of a choice,” I sighed when I could finally see again and pushed myself to sit back up, glaring at the phone. Did he even know there was no one listening anymore? Or did he think we were just too ashamed in his glorious presence to speak up? All I could do was wonder about the determined look on Marinette's face as she picked up my phone gingerly and winced at the volume of it. She seemed as amazed as I was that he was still going. If I'd been feeling any better this might have actually been amusing.

“E-Excuse... Excuse me. Sir... Sir!” she shouted and shut him up. She took a deep breath at the reprieve from screaming and composed herself. “Adrien is too sick to work today. You'll have to reschedule for another time. I'm sorry.”

“And just _when_ do you propose we reschedule? Who is this! Where is his manager! The unprofessionalism is astounding from someone like him! That linage! I've never been stood up like this before! Do you have any idea little girl? _ANY IDEA?!_ ”

“He's sick!” she argued back, “You can't really expect him to work like this.” She looked amazed, clearly not used to dealing with this sort of insufferable git. I sighed. It was no use, though I was grateful she was trying for me.

“The show must go on! Ever heard of that? No one cares if the precious brat has a little cold. Wipe his nose and get him dressed! Be in the park in the next ten minutes or...!” I could hear every word. Marinette couldn't even hold the phone next to her ear anymore and kept it at an arms length. I was about to tell her to give up but she suddenly looked more determined than ever.

“Do you care about anyone but yourself!” she snapped back, and I was surprised. I didn't think she had it in her. “If he hadn't been pushing himself so hard for your little shoot yesterday he might not be so sick today. He's been more than professional and you're still selfishly asking more from him. He's _sick_! And if he's going anywhere today its to the hospital.” she spoke very clearly, very loudly, and very confidently. I was amazed. No, amazed wasn't event the right word. Who was this right now? It was sort of like I wasn't even there anymore.

“Now see here!”

“No, you see here! He puts himself 100% into everything he does. I've never met anyone with more drive than him and I won't sit back and let you badmouth him! If this is inconvenient that's too bad! People get sick. He's human. You can yell all you want but he's not going anywhere today. Good bye!” she huffed and pressed the end call button, glaring at the phone and cutting the man off mid-sentence. I could only stare in shock at her. I've never seen her mad before. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glossy but she had really cared about this and though she looked shaken she'd sounded so firm.

A moment passed and the phone didn't ring again. Then she seemed to come to herself and realized what she'd just done and dropped my phone like it had suddenly burned her. She flailed and hid her burning face in her hands. Now she looked like a real ladybug. 

“Oh God, what was I saying?! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have... it's none of my business. I hope I didn't ruin things. I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! That was stupid!” she chirped in a panic. Maybe it was the fever, but all I could do was curl up in hysterics until my stomach hurt and tears were pricking the corner of my eyes at the sudden shift back to the familiar. She was watching me like I'd cracked, teary eyed herself and probably wondering if she needed to call an ambulance after all.

“Clearly, I need to hire you as my new manager,” I choked out between laughter and coughing. She inched closer to me and rubbed my back until I could catch my breath again. I sighed and leaned against her shoulder, still smiling about the whole thing though she seemed to tense up at my closeness, hands stiffly folded in her lap but then she wrapped her arm around my waist to let me get closer and more comfortable.

“Thank you. My own manager wouldn't have gone that far,” I admitted and she wiggled, clearly distraught but I looked up at her. “No, that's a good thing. It's sort of nice to hear someone actually praise me like that. I really appreciate it,” I said and closed my eyes. “You didn't ruin anything. I didn't have any plans on working with that guy again anyway. He treated his assistants like ants and only knows how to bark orders at people. He's just an overrated overnight sensation. He'll burn out before the years over.”

“You're really not mad?” she asked carefully and I shook my head again.

“Not at all. No one's ever done so much for me like this. You're pretty amazing,” I said and closed my eyes. I couldn't see her face but judging by how ridged she'd just gone again I could image it was bright red as she stammered out that she wasn't anything special. She really couldn't have been more wrong about that. Maybe I was falling for her just a little...

_She really did remind me of Ladybug on the phone. I'm sorry, My Lady. I'll blame it on the fever._

We sat like that for a long while. Really it was just too comfortable for me and I didn't have any desire to move. But the AC was on and I was starting to shiver again despite the fever so Marinette helped me back into my bed and covered me up warmly. She smiled shyly and checked my temperature. The medicine seemed to be taking some affect but that didn't stop her from resting the damp cloth back against my forehead tenderly and stroking my hair out of my face.

“I guess that was more excitement than you should have had. Anymore appointments you need me to cancel for you?” she laughed sheepishly and I shook my head no, laughing along with her.

“Do you have to go anywhere today?” I asked tiredly and was relieved when she told me she didn't. I bit my lip and blushed, though it was probably unnoticeable on my already flushed face. “Then... ah... would you mind if... I used your lap as a pillow?” I mumbled softly and regretted it the second the words left my mouth. I couldn't believe I'd just asked that!

_That was stupid! Why did I say that. Oh God, Adrien! Just blame it on the fever. She must think I'm a creep!_

“Sure... If-if it will help you feel better,” she bit her lip before moving a little closer. I blushed harder and wiggled around so she could pull herself onto the bed and I could position myself comfortably in her lap.

“Th-thanks,” I stuttered and she just made a little squeak again for a response, petting my hair gently. Each stroke lost a little of the stiffness until we'd both calmed down from my odd request and I closed my eyes again, falling back to sleep quickly, lulled by the sweet scent of vanilla again. Maybe I did purr just a little.

***

Marinette had stayed with me the entire day. She'd made me lunch and dinner, made sure I took my medicine and sat with me when I wasn't sleeping. We'd ended up watching a movie on the large tv screen in my room from the couch that I admittedly mostly slept through... maybe while still leaning against her. In my weakened state and with Marinette's kindness I was letting just a little too much of my selfishness out, but when would I ever be pampered like this again? It had to be ok to enjoy it just this once, right? By the time she needed to leave for the night I was feeling much better, and a little sad to see her go. I couldn't thank her enough for everything she'd done.

Another day of rest and I was feeling more like myself and back in action to patrol with Ladybug that night. I was ready to redeem myself from my pitiful performance before. Even if I wasn't at the top of my game just yet, Marinette had nursed me back to near perfect health. I'd need to think of a way to repay her.

As I was hopping across rooftops to our meeting place I had to wonder what this little feeling bubbling up inside of me when I thought of Marinette was. My heart belonged to Ladybug, I knew it. But still... Marinette. There was something about her I just couldn't seem to ignore anymore.

“How are you feeling tonight?” Ladybug asked when I landed smoothly next to her. There was that heart flipping feeling again whenever I was around her. Yes, I loved Ladybug, I couldn't deny that. 

“Much better, My Lady. I'll show you just how healthy I am tonight,” I grinned and leaned in closer to her, wiggling my eyebrows and she sighed, pushing me away with a playful smile.

“Such a one track mind,” she groaned and shook her head at me. “Well, I'm glad you're better. It means you'll be able to enjoy my little treat,” she said as she pulled a little blue paper bag from behind her back and handed it to me. “I made some treats for my friend, and I made some extra ones for you while I was at it.”

“Ah! Home-cooked sweets from the one and only Ladybug? I'm so happy!”

She rolled her eyes at me as I coo-ed and admired the little package.

“Don't think too much about it, kitty-cat,” she warned and pulled out her yo-yo 

I peaked inside the bag, but my eyes widened when I saw the cookies. Little ladybugs and jam filled star-shaped cookies.My heart did a backflip and I briefly wondered if my fever had just come back.

“You made these?” I asked incredulously as I took one out and inspected it closer. She crossed her arms and pouted at me. Insulted.

“Yes. All made by hand, thank you very much,” she sniffed, taking my surprise the wrong way. “I'll have you know I do more in my spare time than swing across rooftops with ungrateful black cats.”

“Wha-!? No! That's not what I mean...I mean... I'm just speechless you put so much effort in for me, Mari-My Lady,” I caught myself hastily and she raised an eyebrow at me, still pouting. “I mean it! They look amazing. Thank you.” I put the cookie back in the bag and smiled reassuringly, eyes darting over Ladybug and trying to see her in a new way as she inched closer to me.

“Geh!” I stiffened when she was nose to nose with me, eyes squinted and examining with her hands on her hips. She backed up again and hummed, the corner of her mouth turned down in a slight frown.

“You're sure you're alright?” she checked and I sighed, taking a deep breath and sagging when I had space again.

“I feel perfect. Thank you for the present. I'll savor them,” I smiled brightly, less cocky than normal Chat Noir. She didn't seem to be entirely convinced but she gave me a small smile before swooping off to the next roof. I watched her back then looked to the cookies again.

_Marinette and Ladybug? Is it really possible?_

I looked back up and saw her waiting impatiently for me a few buildings away. I couldn't fight the stupid smile on my face as I put the present safely in a pocket on my suit and joined her. At least for tonight, we would still just be Chat Noir and Ladybug. As for tomorrow night? We'd just have to wait and see.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fiction I've posted in literal years. Still not perfect but at least it's something to knock the rust off my writing chops a bit. Maybe I'll revisit this with the aftermath in the future for something a bit more serious.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
